Egghead & Moonbutt
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: Luna seeks advice from both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to help deal with a crush on a certain other princess. Silliness ensues. Set soon after season 4.


Princess Luna cruised along through midday sky on her way to Fluttershy's cottage in Ponyville.

As she rose higher and higher, Luna spotted two pegasi on a cloud, high up just outside of Ponyville. The yellow and blue ponies gained clarity as the princess neared until she could pick out who exactly they were. The two cuddling on a cloud was none other than Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Luna smiled, so it was perhaps true. Her sister had mentioned that the two were quietly together and that nowadays relationships between mare and mare were no longer completely off limits like the days of old. Maybe these two could offer her an insight that could help her with her own crush?

"Hello, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash immediately sat bolt upright and removed her wing from her companion as if she had been caught doing something illegal. Luna noticed a slight pout on Fluttershy's face as she arose too.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything important I hope."

"Just pretend you didn't see anything and we're cool." Rainbow Dash shot back.

Luna decided that in the face of such a defensive pony, it might suddenly be best to try a more direct route. "Well you see, this is sort of why I have come in search of you Fluttershy. We three share certain preferences and I had hoped to ask you both a few questions."

"What do you mean? You're a princess."

Luna sighed. "I mean… I also like mares… or more correctly, one special mare."

Dash burst out laughing, "the princess is a fillyfooler too? Awesome!"

That elected a strong blush from the princes of the night who took a wary step backwards and nearly fell from the cloud.

"It's okay Luna. I promise we won't tell anypony. I- I know it can be hard being different like this." Fluttershy quickly spoke up for fear that the alicorn would fly off. "I also want to thank you for saving me from that nightmare a few nights ago."

Luna smiled back, "We are glad to have been of service."

"You had a nightmare?" Dash turned to face Fluttershy.

"Um… yes," the shy pony slowly withdrew behind her mane, afraid of her fillyfriend's reaction.

With a regretful sigh, Dash pulled her cuddle buddy closer into a protective embrace. "Fluttershy… you gotta tell me these things. How else am I supposed to help you."

"I'm sorry Dashie… I just didn't want to be a bigger burden than I already am to you."

"Nonsense Fluttershy. You could never be a burden. I-" a careful glance was thrown Luna's way before the proud pegasus allowed herself to continue. "I love you Fluttershy. And nothing in Equestria could ever change that. I need you to help me look after you just like you take care of me."

Fluttershy donated some moisture to her partner as she nuzzled the stronger pegasus thankfully.

"Would it be better if we left?" Luna asked, her wings unfurled ready for flight.

With a slight sniffle, Fluttershy turned to face the princess once more, "oh no. It's okay."

"Just don't tell anypony okay? I don't need my reputation getting ruined because of ponies thinking I'm uncool."

"We shan't tell a soul."

"Good. Now, if you came to us for help, it can't just be because you like any old pony. You're a princess after all. It must be some pony awesome we know." The speedster tilted her head slightly in thought as she lent against her marefriend.

"Well… It can't be either of us or most of the ponies in town for that matter. Who is it?" A grin crosses Dash's face. "Or do you want me to start guessing?"

Luna took a deep breath.

"Is it… Rarity?" Luna recoiled, a giggle escaped the blue mare's muzzle as she prematurely threw a name at the princess before her.

"Guess not… that will at least make Spike happy that he doesn't have any competition for that prissy unicorn."

"Rainbow-" Fluttershy attempted to scold her marefriend, only to be cut off as the egotistical mare continued to list names.

"How about… Applejack… Or Mayor Mare… Or is it Pinkie Pie?!"

A rather horrified Luna shook her head.

"How about Cheeriliee? No, wait… she's with Big Mac, right?"

Luna almost exploded, "Tis Princes Twilight Sparkle alight!"

Rainbow Dash relaxed into Fluttershy's side, a victorious grin across her muzzle. "Relax Princess, I was just having you on. Of course, I knew it was Twilight!"

Luna did a double take, "you did?"

"Well it can't have been any other dark blue princess I saw sometimes outside Twilight's Library. I even saw you a couple of nights ago when I spotted you outside her new castle."

"… But we were sure no pony else was out and about."

"Prfft… Yea. I might just have been guilty of spotting you a few times while taking Fluttershy here out on a moonlight date or two."

Fluttershy blushed and pulled her head back behind her mane as Princess Luna's gaze turned to her.

"Although it was also fun sneaking after you to see if I could pull a prank." Dash grinned, "so… when are you gonna ask her out?"

The only forthcoming reply appeared to be the fidgeting of night blue forehooves.

"I-its okay Princess-" Fluttershy began.

"Please… just refer to me as Luna," the ruler replied softly with a smile.

"Okay… Luna, I know how hard it is. It took me years to work up the courage to ask Dashie out-"

"Hey! No pet names in public, I don't need my reputation ruined, even if it's just in front of Princess Luna!"

A shy smile graced the yellow mare's muzzle, "I know dear. But you are cute when you get angry." Before Dash could reply, she was given a nuzzle to cool her down.

Luna could tell it worked. All traces of anger and indignity melted away swiftly like water under a bridge as Fluttershy's sweet assault continued. The mighty alicorn felt one of her heartstrings threaten to break at the sight. Oh how much she would love to share such an intimate gesture with the pony who had captured her heart.

"Somepony falls for the egghead and it just had to be the princess…" Unable to contain herself Rainbow Dash cracked up in almost silent mirth.

"Dashie. That's mean." Rainbow Dash received a stare from her marefriend that quickly silenced her. This brought comfort to the princess of the night, maybe she could receive help.

"Pfffftt! Princess Egghead and Moonbutt!" The cheeky pegasus rolled onto her side as laughter wracked her system.

"Dashie!" Fluttershy exclaimed as Luna turned away, offended by the pony who continued to laugh rather loudly.

Frantic to not scare the pony who had come seeking some sort of help away, Fluttershy clambered to her hooves. "Please don't fly away princess! I'm sure I can help you." Her tone grew softer as the alicorn turned to face the pair once more. "T-that is… if you want me to help."

"I do. I wonder, what is it like?"

"Wonder what's like?" Fluttershy asked as her fillyfriend finally quietened down. "You mean you've never had a special somepony?"

"Nay. No pony who could see past my status."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Tis fine. I think I have at last found sompony who can look beyond my status and she's even more amazing than I could ever have hoped her to be."

"Well, I've only ever dated mares." Rainbow Dash proudly declared. This promptly earned her a look from Fluttershy, "okay mare. Sheesh Fluttershy, it's not like I'm interested in any other pony, mare or stallion."

"I know. That's all part of what makes you so special." Fluttershy cooed.

"Actually," Rainbow Dash turned to Luna, "That's probably something that's the same for Twilight and me. I thought I was into speed, that the skies were my only love... or something silly like that. Love was something silly and overly sappy that eggheads read in books. Then, well- Fluttershy came along and changed everything when she asked me out. Kinda like Twilight and books."

Thoughtful silence reigned for a few moments before the athlete continued, "also, if you find out that Twilight is into mares, there's not a whole lot of fillyfoolers around and all the ones I know already have somepony, so you would have absolutely zero competition. But it doesn't mean that she will just fall for you because of that."

Fluttershy smiled brightly, "well, maybe if you spend a little more time with Twilight, you could get to know her better and if you still like her, then you could ask her out once you both are feeling more comfortable being together."

"Yea, be a colt!" Dash grinned proudly, "Fluttershy here had to pony up and do the colt's job of asking, to go out with me. Since there's no boys involved one of you will need to take the lead. And if I know Twilight, she might be interested in you, your like the princess of the night and strong with magic and stuff and she really seems to like your night sky. Like, a lot. Really. It's kinda weird... She's probably just as oblivious to things as I was before Fluttershy asked me out. Actually... anything short of straight up asking her to be your fillyfriend will probably result in her only thinking it's just friendship stuff."

"I think that is a most excellent idea. I had wondered about taking Twilight stargazing one night." Luna replied, "...but I've been putting it off for a long time now."

"Pffft, Princess, that right there is the perfect activity for the both of you. That and I can also recommend magic stuff in the library. Anything book related. Do you like reading?" Dash asked.

"I do enjoy it yes. It's one of the few things I can do without the scrutiny of other ponies over being such a reclusive princess. I imagine it to be rather enjoyable to cuddle her while we both enjoy a good book." Luna's gaze drifted off into the distance with a wistful look.

"There you go then," Dash smirked. It would be hilarious to walk in on Moonbutt cuddling Eggehead while they both enjoyed a book.

"I recommend you ask her now. If you wait longer than today your courage will keep failing you, like mine did." Fluttershy added.

"Then I shall be on my way to ask her if she is interested ...and hope." With that Luna gracefully took off toward the castle of Ponyville's own princess.

"Moonbutt and Egghead, sitting on a cloud, K-I-S-S- Mmmpf-" Dash was cut off by her fillyfriend kissing her.

"Rainbow Dash, what did I say?" Fluttershy withdrew.

"It's just a bit of fun Flutters. Hey, you wanna go see Twilight's reaction?"

"No, I want more cuddles. Then my animals will need their lunch."

"Right. Cuddles it is then! A pony as awesome as me needs all the nap time she can get." Rainbow Dash withdrew and tackled her fillyfriend into the cloudstuff where she aggressively nuzzled into her for a few moments before they both relaxed.

* * *

Princess Luna touched down outside the Castle of Friendship and paused outside the golden front doors. ' _You can do this.'_ She told herself sternly. It would not do for the townsfolk to see one of the mighty princesses running away from a door. She was here, it was time to be brave. Like the two pegasi she had just spoken to had told her, it was better to do it now rather than wait.

' _What was it Rainbow Dash had said?'_ The bold pegasus had mentioned that she had to be the one to ask because Twilight was likely to be dense and unaware of her fellow princesses's feelings of affection. As she reached inside to her magic to open the door she once found another reason to pause. The words Fluttershy had spoken came to mind: take it slow, get to know Twilight better. That means she could always come back another day right?

A pink bouncing object at the corner of her vision tore the dark princess from her thoughts of running away.

"Hiiiii Princess Luna!"

The alicorn took several steps back in shock as a rather large smiling face appeared in front of her own.

"If I had known you were coming to Ponyville I would have organised a welcome party for you."

"I'm simply visiting Princess Twilight."

"Oh, it looked to me more like you were about to run away from this door." The party pony patted the front door of the castle in illustration. "Don't worry, it doesn't bite. Promise."

"Errr... Thank you." Luna lit her horn and pushed open the door.

"Don't worry Princess. I'm sure Twilight would love whatever it is you seem so nervous to share with her." Pinkie Pie added comfortingly before she vanished.

"Well... that was... strange." Princess Luna muttered to herself as she strode inside.

As she neared the throne room she could feel her nervousness build once more. What if Twilight wasn't into mares? What if she was too busy? Or if she simply didn't like her back?

Luna took a deep breath. One step at a time. She would get to know the cute princess of friendship better and hopefully something would happen before her neves drove her to insanity.

Twilight turned at the sound of somepony entering the throne room of the Castle of Friendship. With surprise, she realized it was Princess Luna and quickly placed her book down upon the Cutie Map. "Oh! Hello, Princess Luna! I didn't know you were going to visit. You're not here on an urgent matter are you?"

"Well, uh... the matter is a personal one," Princess Luna admitted softly.

After a few moments of giving a blank, confused look, Twilight turned her head and gave an awkward expression. "Oh, um okay then."

"Twilight, would you be interested in stargazing with me? I know of several good spots and-"

The young princess shot up in excitement. "Would I? I would love to!"

The alicorn of the night stood in shock, unable to believe just how well her question had been received. "That's wonderful. Would you be interested in stargazing tonight?"

"You don't have anything going on? No night court or anything?"

"No. Not tonight. I may be required to occasionally visit the dream realm to tend to any ponies in need."

"Sure thing," Twilight replied. "I would also love to know how you do that by the way."

Luna could feel her heart rate spike as excitement flowed through her. "It's rare for ponies to be able to use such magic, but if you are able, I would love to teach you."

"If you really are free today, would you be interested in trying to teach me?"

"I would love that." Luna smiled, delighted.

The next thing Luna knew, she was being hugged. It was unanticipated and It felt nicer than she could ever have imagined, Twilight was so soft and warm against her. After a few blissful moments, the smaller alicorn withdrew and a sense of loss and need filled Luna. She desired to take hold of Twilight and never let go. It was tempting, very tempting to take her night now and return the quick hug with also a kiss. Luna fought the desire off, it would not do to go scaring off such a wonderful pony.

This was about to become a most interesting day. Luna had to find some way to thank the pegasus couple for their help some time.

* * *

Many peaceful months later, Twilight and Luna lay cuddled up side by side in the castle library one evening. The young ruler knew her friends were off busy with their own things, so they were sure to be undisturbed. It was the perfect moment for some couple time while reading a good book. Twilight was pulled from her thoughts by her lover as the larger alicorn shifted from her side.

Luna angled herself a bit then pulled Twilight into a hug with her forehooves. The younger mare partly vanished under the larger pony's upper body as Luna nuzzled the pretty purple face of the one she so loved.

"Luna, that's kinda distracting."

"That's the general idea love," Luna softly replied.

"Alright then," Twilight tore her attention from her book and gave her cheeky counterpart a quick kiss. "Happy now?"

The darker alicorn hummed with contentment. "I'm always happy when my star is with me."

Twilight wriggled around till she lay on her back, her forehooves interlocked with the wonderful warm pony who rested on her upper body. She booped their noses together and giggled at her lover's silly face. "It feels like somepony is more interested in me than our book."

"Silly Twily, I'll always be most interested in you."

The purple alicorn lay back, stuck her tongue out and made a silly face. "How about now?"

The midnight blue mare chortled softly, "you have no idea." She flicked her ethereal mane to one side, leant down and blew a raspberry on her lover's neck.

Twilight squirmed slightly, "hey, that tickles!"

With a smile, the upper alicorn quickly shifted to reveal the tantalizing spot on her lover's upper barrel between forelegs. She dived in once more and blew an even bigger raspberry.

The pony under assault wriggled about as she giggled. Her laughter intensified as lips were once again applied to her chest. As the laughter subsided, Twilight flexed her wings. With tingles of feather on feather, she slipped her wings under her companion's folded ones where she tried to tickle the base of Luna's wings.

Midnight blue wings shot open and Twilight took advantage of the opening. The room echoed with laughter as Luna tickled her librarian back. The pair rolled around and around as they fought to out tickle each other. The elder princess lit her horn and her own mirth subsided as Twilight squirmed under her, tears running from her eyes as she bawled with laughter.

"N- No fair!" Light purple illuminated the horn of Twilight.

Deep blue wings flared and the light faded from the long dark horn. Then Luna collapsed on top of her fillyfriend with a moan.

"That's cheating," Luna mumbled as she slowly folded her wings.

"Says the pony who used magic first," Twilight countered. "Besides, you ticked me with magic. I simply warmed select flight muscles, so really you should be thanking me."

"Well, thank you, my Star. However, now you have yourself a mare who highly relaxed and wishes to cuddle," stated Luna. She used her magic to pull the nearest cushions to herself and lay down upon them.

Twilight was quick to settle at her marefriend's side. She pulled the book she had been reading to her. "Is it okay if I continue reading?"

Luna nuzzled her love and settled her dark blue wing. "How about we both enjoy this book of yours?"

Delight danced across the younger alicorn's features, "that sounds great." Twilight pressed a quick kiss to her lover's cheek then settled down to her book.

Luna gazed at the look of concentration of her cute companion's muzzle and withheld a giggle. Did Twilight know how cute she looked while reading? After a moment admiring her lover, the darker alicorn allowed her gaze to be drawn to the book that hovered in front of them, its corners glowed purple with magic.

Time slipped peacefully by for the couple as the evening and book progressed.

"Hey look, its Egghead and Moonbutt cuddling and sharing a book!"

A soft thud echoed around the room as the alicorn's book fell. Two startled alicorns gazed up at the giggling blue pegasus as she hovered several shelves away.

"Dash!" Fluttershy rose into the air to better scold her lover. "Don't be mean."

Twilight flushed a darker shade of purple as a deep blue wing resettled upon her.

Luna sat up straighter as she stared at the couple who had intruded upon their private time. "This is my princess, my private cuddle session. While I do find your nick names for us amusing, please take your fillyfriend someplace else, nibbly-wibbly."

Twilight snorted.

Fluttershy giggled.

Rainbow Dash flushed crimson, "hey!"

With that, a midnight blue horn flared with magic and the two pegasi vanished.

"Do not worry, love. I have teleported them to their home. Now we can have some peace and quiet once more."

The younger alicorn nodded in thanks then cocked her head in question, "Nibbly-wibbly?"

"Rainbow Dash is not the only pony with stealth. I may have come upon our two lovely friends in the middle of a private moment when I stopped by one day to thank them for their assistance in seeking thy hoof."

Twilight giggled softly, "well, I think you are amazing. You know that?"

"Not as amazing as you my star," Luna booped her lover's nose.

"Star? Don't you mean ...Egghead, my dear Moonbutt?" Twilight chucked cheekily.

Luna snorted with laughter, "Mayhaps I do. Now there would be an amusing headline, worthy of horrifying the Canterlot elite." A dark hoof shot out in exclamation, "Princess Egghead and Moonbutt dating - I can see it now."

"Rarity would lose it, that's for sure," agreed Twilight. "But I think I like Luna best."

A quick kiss was placed upon the darker mare's cheek.

"Well, I love you more, Twilight. My Star." Dark blue rolled over and took the purple one with her. The duo lay sprawled out on the cushions, silly grins on their faces before they moved in for another, deeper kiss.

"And I love you the most, my moon." Twilight whispered then placed another kiss upon her lover's cheek.

Book forgotten, the two alicorns continued their impromptu kissing session with building passion.

Luna paused briefly to place a quick spell upon the library doors to save them from any other interruptions. She shuddered as she felt lips upon her neck. "You are going to wish you never did that."

"Oh really?" Twilight challenged.

"Of that-" Luna paused for a kiss, "I am most certain."

"I like the sound of that," the purple alicorn snuck another quick kiss in and giggled as the larger pony shuddered slightly again. "Does my moonbutt like that?"

Magic swirled around the dark princesses horn. "For that, I challenge thee, Egghead on thy battlefield."

The two mares appeared in a surreal gameboard that grew in size till they landed in the central courtyard. Thick fog covered the old courtyard and obscured the walls that boxed them in.

With another burst of magic, ornate robes appeared on the dark mare and she charged off, quick to hide behind what looked like a large statue of a griffin.

Twilight lit her horn and a pointy wizards hat appeared upon her head and light armour covered her form.

With a grin, the young mage cast a spell and summoned an unnecessarily large twenty sided dice. Using her horn, she tossed the dice towards the statue and watched as it rolled to a stop. A bright glow emanated from the dice and the large griffin began to shake before cracks formed. Suddenly, it burst into pieces that faded away into the fog, leaving a surprised princess in the open.

Luna lit her horn and successfully summoned a large scythe. She struck at the dice and cracks spread along the D20 until it exploded with rays of moonlight. She smirked at her lover.

Twilight blew a kiss back and with a brief illumination of her horn, a large bright red love heart wafted toward the taller mare.

Luna took flight, keen to avoid what could potentially be a dangerous attack.

"Awwwww." Twilight cried out. "Don't you love me?"

Luna teleported to her partner's side. She placed a quick peck on the pretty purple cheek in front of her before vanishing once more.

With a slight blush, Twilight smiled. She closed her eyes and did her best to relax. Where would Luna try and hide?

Twilight appeared at her lover's side "Wait, don't blast me!"

The darker alicorn's horn powered down.

"Hey, um... Luna. I've had an idea."

"Yes, my love?"

"How about we invite the boys? I'm sure they would love to play in this place you made up."

"You mean you do not wish it to simply be us two?"

"It's not that. But we have no rules. I know Spike is currently the dungeon master for the boys games and Discord could bring them all here to experience this amazing place too."

"And what of us two?"

"Well, we could occasionally wander off." Twilight's grin became predatory as she nuzzled up to her lover.

"I like what you're thinking. Wait a moment while I contact Discord and ask him to invite the other boys. Mayhaps the other elements may also be interested."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** And that concludes this dose of Tuna goodness._

 _What did you think of the short story of Eggehad & Moonbutt? _

_I'm unlikley to expand on this story, but I can see there is a opening for a second chapter devoted to the game they all play (along with more silly names thrown about for fun)._


End file.
